A Bunch of Best FF in the World (At this moment and time)
by JessieLover
Summary: idk if it god or not but you sud red it aniwais. :( if u wnt i men...jus don be to men bout it. :( Don post constractv crisis and flams. just pris it. plz. rly sry if it bad. but don b men. :(


**A Bunch of Best FF in the World**

**(At this moment and time.)**

**WARRING:**

**This fanfiction is not appropriate for people with huge amounts of ****sand in their vaginas****, and people suffering from the butthurt syndrome. If you already feel a strange sensation in your underwear, or if you feel sudden pains in your behind area, you should close this fanfiction and find a fucking doctor cuz this shit is deliriously biznasty!**

_**Don't lke, dn't reed ttaliy!**_

**Legend:**

**Story 1:**

_Maria and the rest of the park gang (she __a __angel)._

**Story 2:**

_RIGBY HURT MORDECAI'S FEELS! :(_

**Story 3:**

_Short Morby Love Story For A Nicer Ending_

_**(I **__**has to make tis **__**one quick **__**cuz **__**I have an abortion at 5**__**, so I'm **__**sry **__**if it**__** a bit lame or whate**__**vz**__**...**_

_**Don't feel **__**blue **__**for m**__**eh**__** btw.**_

_**It just how life is**__**, yo **__**kn**__**o**__**?**_

_**Life a bitch and then before **__**u kno **__**it, someone has to pull your mistake out of **__**ur **__**flappy **__**vaggycunt**__**!**_

_**Lolz.)**_

* * *

**1. Maria and the rest of the park gang.**

_***Who is Maria you ask? AH-HAHAHAHA!***_

(_Let me first tell you more about my OC:_

_Name: Maria_

_Age: 16_

_Personality:_

_Beautiful, intelligent , talented, funny, cool, nice, plays every instrument known, ethnically comes from 50 equal countries, __she is also __sweet but really insecure __cuz __she had a hard life. (:/)_

_Looks:_

_Long blond hair, sky blue eyes, skinny. She wears a black T-shirt and dark blue jeans, and she doesn't wear make-up. (She doesn't like to wear make-up__ cuz that too giry.)_

Maria (That my OC.! :D 3) Mordecai, Rigby and the rest of the group were in the living room. (It 10 in the morning btw :P)

Mordecai looked over to Maria but then turned away quickly once she looked back. He was blushing hard. Maria was just too better for him. She was so beautiful , intelligent, talented, funny, cool, nice, sweet and everything. Mordecai couldn't keep his eyes off of her. But little did he know, Rigby and Benson also had a crush on her, and Skips... and Pops... and even Eileen; they just didn't say it cuz they want Mordo to be happy. (^.^)

"What should we do today?" Maria asked.

"Uh...umm..." Mordo was in a loss of words cuz she so cool n pretty, "Maybe we could...go on a picnic? he he."

"That okay." Maria answered and everyone agreed, so they went on a picnic. (Yey!)

Once they arrived, Rigby decided to say something, "I heard Maria sing last night while she shower! It awesome! She best voice ever! SHE LIKE ANGEL!" (btw, this is NOT PERVY! O_o I means it in a nice way!)

"I don't know." Maria said.

"Well, at least give it try." Benson said with a smile.

"Okay." she said and then sang 'This is Me' by 'Demi Lovato', both parts in fact as she managed to sing the duet by herself. All the instruments too. She was angle and everyone was in shock. Even Rigby.

Once she was done they all stood up and gave her a big, long-lasting clap.

"THAT WAS AMAZING! GOOD SHOW! VERY GOOD SHOW!" Pops said.

"WOW, YOU HAVE TALENT!" Skips said.

"Wow...this is ...WOW..." Benson was still in shocked, cuz it so good. (He also blushed, but just a little. 3 ^^)

"I want to have your adopted babies!" spoke Eileen, even tho she wasn't even there. She also started to play with her silly clity, cuz Maria was coolest.

Maria said,"Thanks. I never sang it to anyone. But I would usually sing it while I was living with my stepfather. My dad died before I was born and my mom got remarried and my stepdad beat me and raped me everyday, sometimes mom too. My mom and me then wanted to get away, but she then died while we were on the road, because he followed us with a bazooka and he shot her in the head 50 times and eat her lungs while I was watching. Then he raped her dead body and called her his bitch while smoking. But it's okay. I'm not sad anymore. "

"Oh my! That's terrible!" Pops said and everyone was really sad now.

"You so strong!" Benson said.

"He not gonna hurt you again!" Mordo said angrily then stood up, "Maria I...no one ever gonna touch u again, okay?!"

"Okay."

Mordecai smiled and then they kissed! :D

"Ups sorry...hehe." Mordecai said.

"It okay."

Then they got married along with everyone else. The president made multiple marriages legal jut for her cuz she is so best, even he married her too!

She has over a hundred babies n they all best angels who never cri, poop, throw up, or sneeze.

When she died, she was canonized as a saint. (Or did she die? cuz she had magicx powers and cld use them to bey imortelll n live foreva with her babis.)

THE END

* * *

**2. RIGBY HURT MORDECAI'S FEELS! :(**

Mordecai: Why are you always so mean to me? You always make fun of me..Friends should never do that. (Poor Mordecai! T.T)

Mordecai was really sad, and he was about to cry.

Rigby:*Sigh*** (You monster!) **What are you talking about...?

Mordecai starts crying really hard. **(WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!)**

Mordecai**:**** SEE?!**** U ALWAYS JUST THINK BOUT URSELF AND U NEVER THINK BOUT ME FEELS! YOU KNOW WHAT? WE NO FRIENDS ANYMOUR! U'RE HEARTLESS AND I HOPE YOU DIE!**

Mordecai storms out of the room. Benson hears him crying so he approaches the sad blue jay.

Benson: What wrong?

Mordecai: It Rigby...

**Oh noa he din't!**

Benson's gumballs start getting red as his anger raises. The thought that Rigby said something that upset Murdecai so much made him furious, cuz he rly cared bout Murdecai and his feels and he want Rigby to die as well, cuz Rigby is a terrible person and would deserve it.

Benson: **WHAT DID HE DO?!**

Benson was rly angri.

Mordecai: *sigh* I told him my feelings but he just brushed it off...like it doesn't matter how I feel. _**WHY HE SUCH A Bitch?! **_**I ALWAYS BE SO GOOD TO HIM!**

Benson: I know you do, but he no deserve it! **He a HEARTLESS DICKHEAD AND HE DESERVE TO DIE! BUT FOR NOW I'M GONNA FIRE HIM BECAUSE HE WAS BEING MEAN TO YOU**!

Mordecai: *Still crying* okay.

Benson rushed past Mordecai and opened the door with raging force, **"WHAT THE FUCK RIGBY?!"**

Rigby: I didn't do anything! **(LIER!)**

Benson**: DO YOU HAVE ANY FUCKING IDEA WHAT YOU'VE FUCKING DONE! MURDECAI IS FUCKING CRYING BECAUSE OF YOU!**

Rigby: *rolls his eyes **BECAUSE HE'S A HEARTLESS MONSTER!*** I honestly have no idea what's going on.

Benson: **WHAT? HOW DARE YOU**_**- HOW FUCKING DARE YOU RIGBY?! **_**YOU'RE FUCKING FIRED! I WANT YOU FUCKING OUT OF HERE! THIS IS THE LAST ****FUCKING ****TIME YOU MADE MURDECAI ****FUCKING ****CRY! HE'S YOUR BEST ****FUCKING ****FRIEND AND U THINK IT OKAY TO MESS WITH HIS FUCKING FEELS?! GTFO!**

Rigby: ...no.

Benson**: I WANT YOU OUTTA HER NOW! GET LOST OR I'LL CALL THE COPS AND TELL THEM ABOUT WHAT YOU DID WITH MURDECAI'S FEELS! YOU'RE LUCKY I'M IN A GOOD MOOD OR ELSE I'D PUT 100 BULLETS TROUGH YOUR HEAD!**

Rigby: ... **(RETARDED FUCK, HEARTLESS MONSTER, DICK-FACED PSYCHO!)**

Benson: **GET THE FUCK OUT AND FUCKING DIE, CUNT!**

Rigby gets out of the room but sees Mordecai on the stairs.

Mordecai glares at Rigby with teary eyes.

Rigby: Hey man.

Rugby was just trying to play it nice now cuz he was about to get fired! **RETARD MONSTER! **

Mordecai: **GO DYE ALRIDI****!**

Rigby: Dude, I just wanna talk!

Mordecai**: I DON WANNA TALK, KAY?! ****U ****HURT ME FEELS FOR THE LAST TIME! NOW I CAN FINALLY BE WITH SOMEONE WHO ACTULY CARES BOUT MY AND ME FEELS!"**

Rigby: *confused because he's **RETARDED**!* What?

Benson comes to them, and sees Mordecai still crying.

Benson: *pulls Mordecai into his warm embrace and lets him cry onto his shoulders **EVEN THOUGH HE SHOULDN'T BE UPSET OVER SOMETHING A HEARTLESS PSYCHO WHO HAS NO SOUL HAS SAID!**

Rigby glares **BECAUSE HE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT LOVE IS!**

Benson: **FUCK OFF RIGBY! NO ONE LIKES YOU! EVERYONE HATES YOU AND WANTS YOU DEAD BECAUSE YOU DON'T DESERVE ANYTHING ELSE, BECAUSE YOU'RE A JERK AND A HEARTLESS MONSTER AND YOU DON CARE BOUT MURDECAI'S FEELS!**

Rigby rolls his eyes again **(AHHHH! HE'S SO ANNOYING! WHY DOES HE KEEP DOING THAT!?HYRDHYDH!)** and then he finally gets out and out of the picture!

Benson: **IT OVER! *TEARS OF JOY!* **_**IT FINALLY OVER!**_

Mordceai**: I LOVE U BENSON! **_**Y**_**OU CARE BOUT ME FEELS!**

_**THUMP**__**,**__** THUMP**__**!**_

They went ourside to see Rugby get hit by a car**. (SERVES THAT BITCH RIGHT!) **But then he got hit by a dozen more. Then a tank ran over him. He was alive the entire time as to feel maximum pain! **YES! **_**FINALLY!**_

After the funeral no one went to - **CUZ HE WOULDN'T DESERVE THAT!** - everyone had massive buttsecks on Rigby's grave which was engraved: **"FUCKING BITCH ASSHOLE****!"**

Benson and Mordecai were making there first time, and it magical moment for both of them.

Benson: _**OH YEAH MURDECAI! MMM! FUCK ME ON THIS FUCKING BITCH ASSHOLE SICK PSYCHO DICKHEAD'S GRAVE! OH YEAH...I CARES BOUT UR FEELS MURDECAI! MM! I CARE BOUT UR FUCKINING FEELS!..Ahh!...ah...AHHHHH!**_

After cum, Benson and Murdecai kiss and live happy ever after and so does everyone else **EXCEPT FOR RIGBY WHO GOT WHAT HE DESERVED!**

**RETARD MONSTER!**

**THE END!**

* * *

**3. Short Morby Love Story For A Nicer Ending**

Rigby turned the handle then let his arms drop down to his waist. He watched as water fell down from the spray, eventually losing itself in the center of the sink.

It was one of those stormy nights again. And Rigby had a feeling. A bad one.

The raccoon sighed before reaching his hands into the grayish water. He soon bent down, proceeding to splash his face.

The feelings of anxiety raised within him with each passing second. What he saw the night before was still very present in his mind. He remembered every single detail of it. The image was all too clear, and it wasn't something he could easily unsee.

Will it always be like this? Will he ever be able to forget? Will Mordecai...forget?

He slowly peeked up and saw his own strange reflection in the mirror.

Rigby had never seen or even imagined himself forming such a deep, worrisome expression.

Losing himself for several minutes, he was only able to come back to reality once he heard the strike of lighting.

He quickly turned the water off.

Something was wrong, _something was terrible wrong._

The raccoon ran out of the bathroom and rushed into his and his boyfriend's room, only to stop at sight," Mordecai?"

The blue jay didn't respond.

He was sitting on the other side of the room facing the wall, and appearing to be staring at his own left arm.

Mordecai usually didn't wear anything. Now he was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt along with something that appeared to be... _skinny jeans?_

Something just wasn't right.

Rigby's breathing became heavier. He cautiously made small, yet hard steps towards his boyfriend, "Morde -" he froze instantly once his brain absorbed what was going on.

Rigby closed his eyes, trying to forget yet another thing once again, "Why?" he managed to utter as his whole body began to tremble in horror.

Mordecai slowly turned around, reviling his new hairstyle as well as the fresh blood that was dripping from his left arm.

"Cuz."

Mordecai said then put shades on.

The End

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**RETARD MONSTER!**

* * *

**Favr tis if u cri evritim.**

* * *

_**Happy Saint Patrick's Day!**_


End file.
